Ice Cream Madness
by yaoifan49
Summary: Lawlu. Law has a "hard" time watching luffy eat ice cream. Heh


Hi! I know, i know. Im a jerk. I havent updated on my other story for a while now because I've had a bit of a writters block. :/ heh. So I wrote this hoping it would get me back into the swing of it. Dont worry I will finish my other story -even if no one likes it I shall continue on o9. I hate discontinued ones so.

I DONT OWN ONE PIECE

and this is mainly smut... hah sorry if it sucks. This is just a one shot btw.

'Oh god. This isn't going to end well if i don't get the hell out of here. Is he doing this on purpose? ...or is he really just enjoying himself?' It was a typical day on the sunny. Just about everyone was out on deck save for the cook who kept going into the kitchen for more ice cream. Yes. Ice cream. Law had decided that this frozen treat was on the same evil level as bread in his mind. Not that he didn't like to eat it. In fact, it was really refreshing considering the weather, but, oh, how he wished todays snack had been something else. Anything else for that matter. Luffy was sitting cross legged on the deck licking up the frozen treat and making sounds that were borderline pornographic. Everytime he licked up the ice cream that was quickly melting he seemed to lock eyes with law. 'All you have to do is move. Just get out of there. It's easy. Just take your eyes off him for once and go do something else.' But law stayed glued on deck. He was sitting across from luffy and trying his best not to stare or drool for that matter. He was praying that no one would notice his statue like state especially those who had the brains to figure it out.

"Traffy! Your ice cream's melting!" Luffy was now staring at laws hand that the sticky substance was dripping down. Law looked down and did a double take. 'How the fuck did I not notice this! It's all the way down my arm!' Luffy cocked his head to the side and seemed to be deep in thought before he shuffled closer to law who was still gaping at the mess he'd missed. Law was still frozen when luffy started licking the ice cream off of his arm.

"Luffy! What are you doing!" Nami was staring wide eyed as luffy continued to lap up the ice cream in unintentional down right seductive ways.

"Im meating mhe mce meam!" (I'm eating the ice cream.) law had just snapped out of it and was starting to panic. He was definetely hard right now there was no denying it, but what if he acted without thinking like he always seemed to do in these situations. Law could feel luffys hot breath on his skin, not to mention the sticky tongue that was having its way with his arm. Laws face was expressionless, but nami noticed the way his breath hitched, the gasps he made, and how he was biting his lip so hard that she was right to expect blood.

Law saw in the corner of his eye nami with her trade mark smirk and immediately became worried. Oh, she was going to have fun with this. In fact she was planning on squeezing every last drop of entertainment out of this. He thought about running or even jumping off the ship for that matter just to escape the witch, but he knew luffy would just get up and follow him, and it would be very suspicious to the rest of the crew. Nami stood up and slowly made her way to the surgeon. 'What the fuck is she planning! I swear im going to cut her into pieces! If shes figured it out then im screwed!' Nami had one of her less graceful moments and 'accidentally' smeared ice cream all over laws bare chest. Today was not a good day to wear a unbuttoned vest.

"Oh my! God! I am so sorry!" Nami said while covering her all to obvious smirk with her hand. Law shot her a glare that promised future pain in so many ways. Luffy looked up and grinned at nami like an inocent angel.

"Thats okay nami! It won't go to waste!" The cook gave him a curious look as to how this would be accomplished.

"What the hell do you-" law was cut off as luffy pinned him down on deck and quickly striped him of his vest to easily get to the melting snack. The rest of the crew were all staring wide eyed at their captain who was curently devouring the surgeon. Law let out a muffled moan as luffys tongue ran over his right nipple and the strawhats all suddenly understood the situation -except chopper.

"Law are you hurt! We need a doctor! Somebody call a doctor!" The little reindeer panicked and law continued to glare at nami. He let out a whimper as luffy continued to suck on his nipple determined to get all of the ice cream and not really knowing what was going on around him. He was unintentionally mapping out laws chest with his mouth, nibbling and sucking where ever he had a hard time getting the ice cream and undoubtably leaving some marks. Law decided to just cover his mouth with his hand as they had all figured it out by now. "Law! Law just tell me whats wrong! Does it hurt anywhere!" Chopper was still panicking as he couldn't find any physical evidence as to why law looked like he was going through pure torture.

"Oi. Shouldn't we help him?" Zoro asked voicing what they all had been thinking.

"If any of you help him I will charge you 50,000 bellies." Nami was determined to see this out. After all, she had been bored all day and this was the most entertaining thing she had come across on the grand line. Everyone looked at her with pure horror save for robin who just chuckled. 'I will have fun cutting her into a thousand pieces.' Law was glarring at nami as if she was the devil.

"Help him? Is Traffy in trouble?" Luffy had stopped for the moment and was looking from face to face with a worried look. When he finally looked down at his blushing victim he only saw lust in laws grey eyes. Law couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand this. He needed luffy and he needed luffy now. He flipped them over so he was on top and smirked at a startled luffy.

"This was your fault."

"My fault! Wha-mmhmpf" luffy was abruptly cut off with a hungry, almost violent kiss. 'He must want the ice cream bad huh?' Law bit luffy's bottom lip and was granted entrace easily to a unsuspecting luffy. Holding back hadn't exactly been working out. Law mapped out every inch of luffys wet hot cavern and heard luffy moan when he started grouping him. 'Wait... Wait! What?! Oh shit! This really was my fault!'

The rest of the crews faces were all bright red as they hadn't expected it to go this far. Nami honestely thought law would push luffy off of him at some point, but she never expected this to happen. Laws hand had disapeared under luffys vest and luffy was a moaning mess. Luffy had unconciously started wringing his fingers through laws thick hair and had wrapped his legs around law's waist pulling him closer. It dawned on them all that luffy was completely okay with the surgeon molesting him. Luffy let out a whimper when law stood up, but clued in when he abruptly picked him up over his shoulder. Luffys felt his face go bright red as he saw the rest of his crew sweat drop.

"Don't blame your captain screaming out my name on me." Law said with a smirk to nami whose jaw had dropped along with the rest of the crew. They watched them disappear into the captains quarters and then chopper polietely asked usopp for some ear plugs due to his intense hearing.

Law through luffy onto the bed and kicked the door closed. Luffy gently placed his hat on the night stand and then nearly ripped his vest off. Law placed his hat next to luffys and leaned his sword against the wall before crawling towards luffy with a predatory look in his eye. He pinned luffy down holding his hands above his head and kissed him passionately. Luffy didn't understand why he loved being dominated. Of course, he desperately wanted to use his hands too, but there was no way he could get out of law's death grip and so he used his flexibility to his advantage. He wrapped his legs around law pulling him closer and used his feet to pull down laws pants.

"How the fuck!?" Law asked but luffy just grinned up at him. Law smirked and nibbled on luffy's ear. "I think it's sexy." Law whispered.

"Oh really?" Luffy asked copying law's smirk. He pressed one of his feet against laws crotch and used the other to pull him closer. Law let out a low moan and backed away to get luffys pants off too. He lifted his hips and kicked them off not caring where they land at the moment. Law looked down and saw that luffy had a nervous look on his face -extremely seductive, but still... nervous.

"Do you want this?" Luffy relized it was a geniuine question, and that law actually cared. Along with the fact that after this there was no backing out according to the lustful look in the surgeon's eyes.

"Y-yeah. I've just never been with a guy before." Luffy looked to the side avoiding eye contact, and Law nibbled on his ear.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." Law whispered. Luffy could feel his hot breath going over his sensitive skin. He made a trail of kisses down luffys jaw line becoming more and more lustful. He stopped on luffys nipple and bit down producing a deep moan from luffy. Laws free hand reached down and he teasingly slid off luffys boxers "accidentally" brushing over luffys erection. Luffys breathing rate noticeably sped up as law raked over his body with his eyes taking in the view.

"Like what you see?" Luffy asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Guess so." Law returned the smirk and luffy used his flexibility once again to get laws boxers off. "Do you have lube anywhere?"

"Uh... no. Not unless you want to sneak into the cabin rooms and get Sanji and Zoro's." Luffy chuckled. Law raised an eyebrow, but Luffy just waved it off relizing he'd said too much.

"Well then. I guess we'll have to make some." Law grinned evily and stared lustfully at the pinned down captain he had at his mercy.

"How will we-" Luffy was cut off as law grabbed his cock and started pumping it. "Oh! I-i get it n-now." Luffy panted. He had his eyes screwed shut and his abused lips were parted; everything about that look screamed sex.

"Suck." Law ordered as he placed his fingers in luffy's mouth; he had to use the hand that was pinning luffy down thou. Luffy eagerly complied as he could still taste the ice cream on law's hand. Luffys now free hands latched onto laws shoulders making red scratch marks. Law leaned down and bit at luffys neck leaving a trail of love marks and luffy involuntarily moaned around his hand. "Good boy." Law said and luffy reluctantly stopped sucking so law could have his hand back. Law slowly put his first finger in luffy still distracting him with his other hand.

"Shit!" Luffy cursed as law brushed passed a bundle of nerves making luffy arc his back. "T-the fuck was th-that?!" Luffy panted.

"I just hit your prostate." Law said with a smirk. Law began pumping harder and faster and hit luffys sweet spot over and over again making luffy a moaning mess.

"L-law!" Luffy screamed trying to warn him and hoping he got the message. Luffy cummed into laws hand and over his own chest with the warm sticky substance.

"Oi! Dont fall asleep you dork." Law leaned down before luffy dazed off and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Sorry." Luffy mumbled into laws lips. Law chuckled and quickly added another finger sissoring them. Luffy was wide awake and already hard once again. Law on the other hand was painfully hard and couldn't hold back much longer. He quickly coated his own cock in their make shift lube and took out his fingers to make room for something much bigger. luffys whimpered as law took out his fingers, but his eyes snaped open as he felt the heated flesh at his entrance. Law slowly pushed in and luffy held on to laws shoulders once again.

"Holy shit your tight luffy!" Law wrapped a hand around luffys cock and kissed him trying to distract him from the pain. He waited once he was in trying to give luffy a chance to get used to it. Once he noticed luffys face relaxing he started moving slowly. They both let out moans desperately craving the friction. Luffy looked up and saw the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed. Laws eyes were lidded in lust and a thin layer of sweat was covering him either from the hot weather or the hot sex. His hair was awfully messed up and his face had a slight red tint to it. Luffy wished he had a camera.

Law grabbed luffys hips getting a much better angle and much more power behind his thrusts. Luffys back arched and he threw his head back as law hit his prostate. Law leaned down for a sloppy kiss as they both neared their climax. They both screamed out each others names as they reached their highs, and law rode his out with a few more thrusts finally colapsing onto luffy and planting soft kisses on his face. Law pulled luffy close and wrapped his arms around him tightly letting luffy know he wasn't going to be able to leave any time soon.


End file.
